


Невысказанные слова

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, min - Freeform, Моги провожает Мису домой, ангст, мини, пьяная Миса, употребление алкоголя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Моги провожает пьяную Мису домой после ужина с Такадой.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Mogi Kanzou, Amane Misa/Yagami Light





	Невысказанные слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048129) by [Tallulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah/pseuds/Tallulah). 



К тому времени, как они добрались домой, Миса уже перестала кричать каждому встречному и поперечному, что она победила. Вместо это она начала объяснять Моги, что Рождество – это лучший день на свете, и именно поэтому она родилась в этот день. Оставалось только надеяться, что в их с Райто квартире нет алкоголя.  
Удерживая её под руку, он пытается отпереть дверь. Пальцы у него холодные, и она нарочно теряет равновесие, а потом падает на него, визжа от смеха. Хорошо, хоть снег сегодня не идёт.  
Наконец он открывает дверь, и они кое-как переваливаются через порог. Миса почти сразу же опускается на колени и прислоняется к стене, не переставая хихикать. Моги закрывает входную дверь. В прихожей стоит ледяной холод, и, как он и ожидал, Райто нет дома. Он раздумывает, нужно ли отдавать Мисе ключи, но тут понимает, что она уже не смеётся.  
– Мо-о-чи! – всхлипывает она, подтянув колени к груди. – Миса замё-ёрзла…  
– Я сейчас включу отопление. Подожди здесь, ладно?  
Не похоже, чтобы она его услышала, но с места она не двигается, и он спешит в ванную, чтобы включить бойлер. Каждый раз, как он бывает здесь, ему кажется, что за это время Миса накупила ещё больше шампуня, больше косметики, больше полотенец и ароматических свечей, чтобы заполнить ими всё пространство. Если не знать, то невозможно догадаться, что в квартире живет ещё и мужчина.  
Батареи рычат, наполняясь теплом. Когда он выходит обратно в прихожую, Миса сидит, скорчившись и уткнув голову в колени, пряди светлых волос свесились вдоль ног.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он, надеясь не услышать в ответ "Хочу ещё, ещё вина!"  
Пауза. Потом:  
– Миса победила!  
– Э… да. Может, ты встанешь и выпьешь воды? Тут, в прихожей, довольно холодно.  
Так получается, что он разговаривает с Мисой больше, чем со всеми остальными людьми. Заполняет пустоту какими-то ненужными словами, чтобы она знала, что если он мало говорит – то это не значит, что он ее не слушает.  
Миса с трудом поднимается на ноги – на щеках у неё пятна, как будто вино проступило сквозь кожу – и тяжело падает вперёд, хватаясь за его руки.  
Через несколько секунд – словно потрясённая этим падением – она принимается говорить снова. О том, что они с Райто проведут вместе лучшее Рождество в мире, что нужно купить ёлку, нужно напомнить Райто о покупке рождественских подарков.  
– …Потому что Райто всегда забывает, Мочи! Он всегда такой сообразительный, такой умный, но забывает, потому что… потому он глупый! Ведь мужчины же все такие, да-а?!  
Самого Моги от выпитого всегда только клонит в сон, поэтому во всех компаниях он обычно за рулем. Только раз или два выпивка ненадолго делала его разговорчивым и шумным, но он слегка стеснялся этого, потому что всем вокруг него было известно, что это лишь алкоголь. И напротив, ему никогда не нужно поддерживать пьяных бесед – люди знают, что нет смысла требовать от него этого, сколько бы он ни выпил. Так что сейчас он просто сосредотачивается на том, чтобы помочь Мисе дойти до кухни, усадить её на стул, налить воды в стакан.  
Она вскидывает руку со стаканом – то ли по направлению к нему, то ли к кухонным светильникам – и невнятно выговаривает:  
– За нас! Н-ну же, Мочи, ну ч-чего ты?  
Чувствуя себя глупо, он наливает стакан и себе, и поднимает тост ей в ответ. Только в компании Мисы он может делать что-то подобное.  
– И всё вино досталось мне бесплатно! – заявляет Миса. – Глупая Киёми… Если хочет оплатить мою выпивку, пускай платит, правда? Как ты думаешь? Потому что он сказал, что будет любить меня вечно, а она этого не знает!  
Они выпивают ещё воды. Моги понимает, что не включил свет, но, может быть, это к лучшему; может быть, полумрак хоть чуть-чуть успокоит Мису. Слабый свет, как туман, все же просачивается сквозь стекло. Оконный проём усыпан разноцветными точками дальних огней. Звёзд не видно, но Моги знает, что они должны быть сейчас на небе – для облаков слишком холодно.  
– Тебе надо немного поспать, Миса, – говорит он наконец.  
– Миса-Миса!!! – Она поднимает палец, а потом начинает бормотать своё имя, хихикая. – Миса-миса-миса-миса…  
Но потом вдруг она, кажется, понимает, что он ей сказал, встаёт и поспешно идёт к себе в спальню, рассеянно отталкиваясь на ходу руками от стен.  
Он не уверен, надо ли ему идти за ней, но сейчас она легко может споткнуться обо что-нибудь, а им недоставало только черепно-мозговой травмы.  
В спальне по-прежнему холодно. Миса сняла один чулок и стоит теперь, озираясь с беспомощным видом, словно не зная, что делать дальше. Моги тоже не уверен, что знает, что ему делать дальше. В конце концов он забирает у неё чулок и собирается предложить ей хотя бы снять украшения, но она опять начинает говорить – громко объяснять, что Киёми не понимает Райто, как может Киёми вообще понимать Райто, как понимает его Миса? И тогда Моги расстёгивает её колье и снимает с её рук браслеты, чувствуя себя так, словно воспользовался её беспомощным состоянием (может быть, только потому, что ему не положено быть здесь, вместо него должен быть Райто, помогающий лечь в постель своей пьяной почти-невесте, и, чёрт возьми! если бы Райто был здесь и не был бы Кирой, его почти-невеста, может быть, вообще не напилась бы).  
Миса делает шаг в сторону и падает на кровать. Она выглядит чуть бледнее, чем раньше. Вдруг она начинает плакать. Это не громкие пьяные рыдания – это слёзы, что ползут по её лицу, как будто она слишком обессилена, чтобы остановить их, и, кажется, ей так или иначе всё равно, что он это видит.  
– Постарайся заснуть, – бессмысленно повторяет он.  
– Миса… Миса всегда плачет, когда выпьет так много вина… – Она переворачивается на постели и трёт глаза кулаками. – Просто Миса так устала…  
А после добавляет:  
– А Мочи может остаться?  
– Я посижу с тобой.  
– Миса замёрзла. А Мочи может… – Теперь она вся дрожит, и лицо её в обрамлении светлых волос кажется ещё бледнее, а румянец на щеках выглядит так, как будто кто-то выплеснул вино ей в лицо. – А Мочи может согреть Мису?  
– Ты слишком много выпила. – Он спрашивает себя, что делать, если она будет настаивать.  
Боже, ему совершенно не следует здесь быть!  
Но Миса в ответ лишь кивает и сворачивается калачиком под покрывалом. Моги садится на стул у кровати. Здесь, в спальне, также очень мало следов присутствия Райто. В основном повсюду здесь платья Мисы, косметика и драгоценности, развешанные и валяющиеся везде, где только можно. Шторы задёрнуты, и сквозь них пробивается свет с улицы, поблёскивая на бусинах ожерелий и тюбиках с губной помадой.  
В тот момент, когда Моги думает, что Миса уснула, она вдруг бормочет:  
– Миса знает, что он ни за что…  
Моги ничего на это не отвечает. Когда ты от природы молчалив, тебе легко сходит с рук подобная тактика избегания, и вскоре посапывание Мисы становится тише, и вот уже в наступившей темноте ничего не слышно, кроме её дыхания. Звёзд по-прежнему не видно.


End file.
